<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Treat by EvelinArt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069033">Sweet Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelinArt/pseuds/EvelinArt'>EvelinArt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Turtle Tots (TMNT), Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelinArt/pseuds/EvelinArt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Splinter gives the boys a sweet little treat. That's it. Just short and wholesome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stay here boys, I will be right back" Splinter said through the storm drain to the young boys hiding in the sewer while he was on the street in disguise. He scurried over to the street corner where the ice-cream vendor stood.</p>
<p>"Is he getting it?" Mikey excitedly asks, stretching as much as his little body could to see out the drain.<br/>
"Do you see him Raph?" Leo says squinting over his big brother's shoulder.<br/>
"He's coming back! He's coming back!" Raph exclaimed with a giddy cheer.<br/>
"Has he got the goods? I repeat; has he got the goods?!" Donnie stresses while jumping up and down.</p>
<p>Splinter makes his way to the storm drain and six green little hands are stretching out the storm drain.<br/>
"Here you go boys" he says while handing bone ice-cream cone to each set of hands, but notice that he has one more ice-cream than there were sets of hands. He scratches his head "wait, I thought there was one more".<br/>
"Here, hold my cone" Raph hands his cone to Leo and picks up his baby brother so that he too can receive his ice-cream. "Ah, there we go!" Splinter says and hands over the last ice-cream.<br/>
"Thank you daddy!" the boys all cheer eating their ice-creams.</p>
<p>"Now, I will be right with you! Eat your treats" Splinter says sternly yet lovingly before hurrying to the nearest manhole to get back to his sons.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>